


Lipstick Stains

by Casskins20



Series: The Blacklist [2]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Havana, Cuba.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Blacklist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428439
Kudos: 10





	Lipstick Stains

Landing in Havana, Cuba for her 6 month assignment Lillian Stone headed straight for the car rental in the airport to pick up the keys to her pre-booked mode of transport for the time she was there. Throwing her luggage into the boot of the 1967 Corvette Stingray before climbing into the driver’s seat she smiled to herself as she started the engine, this is going to be the best assignment she’s ever been on!

That evening, after getting herself settled in the apartment that she would be renting for the duration of her assignment, she decided that she would take herself to dinner. Sitting herself at the bar while she waited for a table to become free at a quaint little restaurant not that far from her apartment. “What’s a lovely woman like you, doing in a place like this alone?” a deep husky voice asked leaning against the bar not even a foot away from where she sat. “If you must know, sir, this is my first night here of a 6 month work assignment” Lillian smirked as she rolled the glass of scotch between her palms looking over at the older gentleman who took it upon himself to strike up a conversation. “Well then, there’s nothing stopping you from joining me for dinner and a quiet drink” the gentleman offered, a playful twinkle in his eye. Pausing for a moment, Lillian thought about his offer for a breath or two. “Alright, that sounds wonderful. I’m Lillian Stone.” she smiled as she offered him her hand as she introduced herself. “Raymond Reddington” the gentleman smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips and placing a chastise kiss to the back of it before guiding her over to an elegantly laid table with a stunning view. As the night wore down and dawn began to break, Lillian’s back pressed against the door to her apartment with Raymond in front of her. “I really enjoyed myself tonight. I doubt I’ll forget it in a hurry” she chuckled softly as she looked up at him from below her eyelashes. “Well, a new day has just started but that doesn’t mean that the fun has to end, we could always continue it inside” Raymond smirked as he watched her shiver beneath his touch and gaze. Biting her lip, Lillian nodded her head and pushed the door open with Raymond following close behind. Around midday, that same day Lillian was the first awake, smiling to herself as she slipped on Raymond’s shirt and a pair of slippers that she had packed in her suitcase then proceeded to make a pot of coffee as well as breakfast. “Good morning, beautiful. Breakfast smells wonderful” Raymond whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist just as she started taking a sip of her coffee. “Jesus! Next time warn me that your coming!” Lillian gasped once she finished her mouthful of coffee. “I thought I did that numerous times last night? As did you, if I recall correctly” he smirked as he watched a blush dust her cheeks. “I meant when you’re about to enter a room!” she huffed in annoyance. Never had a man made her feel so irritated, so protected or so love with just a gaze or touch before. “What are your plans for this afternoon?” Raymond questioned as he helped her set the table for breakfast. Taken aback by his sudden question Lillian shrugged and sat down next to him at the table. “I honestly don’t know. Since it’s too late for me to do any work I might just go for a spin in the car.” “Did you want some company?” “That would be wonderful. I should warn you though, if there’s a clear road I don’t plan on sticking to the speed limit” Lillian smirked with a twinkle in her eyes. “I love a thrill ride” Raymond chuckled enjoying every minute he spent with Lillian. As the pair spent a majority of their time together as a non-exclusive couple, they often would go for a joy ride in the Corvette, dubbing it “The Thrill Seeker”. After spending everyday together for the first 3 months of Lillian’s assignment, Raymond had discovered that, Lillian is a travel blogger for a high end travel company so she got to go to different places and work quite regularly so this was her 4th assignment in the 3 years that she had been working for them. With his final week quickly approaching, to both parties dismay, Raymond suggested that they should get married and do it properly if they should see each other again. Lillian enthusiastically agreed and so the day before Raymond was due to fly home they headed to the beach where there was a minister in the middle of another ceremony. Once they had exchanged vows with the minister after his initial ceremony they both spent the majority of the last night in Lillian’s apartment, drinking and having fun. By the final morning, Lillian drove Raymond to the airport this time not exceeding the speed limit wanting to spend as much time with him as she could before having to say goodbye. “Well, I guess this is it huh?” she sighed as she helped him take his suitcase out of the car. “You never know, our paths may cross again in the future, we never know what’s around the corner” Raymond smiled softly, as he pulled her to him. “Kiss me one last time before you go?” Lillian pleaded. Giving in one last time, Raymond leaned down to kiss her but when she reopened her eyes, he was gone and the jet was just taking off.


End file.
